Once Rivals
by DragonPuppyLover
Summary: I know! Stupid title! Couldn't think of anything else! Humor me, okay! First time. I suck at summaries. It's Yaoi. JoeyKaiba {Complete}
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Rose Kagome:

Hey, everyone who's reading this! This is my first story! And first attempt at Yaoi! Please don't hurt me! Please review and please tell how I can improve if I need to. I need all the help I can get Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Kaiba growled inwardly and clenched his hand into a fist. He swore that damn puppy purposely did this to him! Kaiba had his eyes glued on Joey, unable to look away. Damn it, he hated it when Joey did that! He would glance back at Kaiba and his lips would curl into a devilish smirk and he would wink at him and then turn back at the teacher. _'He knows damn well that aggravates me all to hell!'_ Finally, the bell rang and Kaiba let out a huff as he grabbed his laptop and marched out of the classroom. He bumped into someone and growled, seeing it was Joey.

"Watch where you're going, mutt." Kaiba narrowed his eyes coldly as Joey smirked and stood up, walking off. He tightened his hand back into a fist and wanted to hit that stupid mutt! Suddenly, he smirked. Maybe he could give the damn pup a taste of his own medicine. _'Well, if Joey thinks he can flirt, then so can I. That pup has no idea what's coming to him.'_

**The next day**

Joey scowled and spun around in his chair for the third time. Kaiba smirked and Joey scowled, scrunching his nose up cutely and Kaiba found that attractive. _'No. No! Don't think that! You're not in love with that idiot!'_ He huffed and looked out the window, avoiding Joey's burning gaze. _'So much for trying to get back at the idiot.'_

**After class**

"Stupid dog.." Kaiba muttered and went towards his limo, but someone grabbed his arm. He growled, but didn't turn around. "Get your hands off of me."

"Kaiba, what the hell is the matter with you?" Joey asked in an angry huff. Kaiba turned and glared at him.

"Where the hell do you get off flirting with me?!" He countered, smirking as that stupid mutt blushed redder than a tomato.

"Uh, I..." Yeah. What an intelligent response.

"Whatever, puppy. I have more important things to do than stand here and listen to you babble like the idiot you are."

"I am NOT a puppy!!!"

"Yes, you are."

"I am not!!" Joey growled and Kaiba smirked.

"You sure are acting like one, growling like that."

"Shut up, Kaiba!" Joey growled again and pulled Kaiba to him, crushing his lips against his. Kaiba's eyes snapped open fully in shock and he pushed Joey away. He glared angrily at Joey who had tears in his eyes.

"What the hell?!?! Don't you ever do that to me again!" Joey let out a soft whimper of pain at being rejected and Kaiba glared at him again before climbing into his limo and driving off.

**A few days later**

Kaiba refused to even acknowledge Joey for the past few days. How dare he do that to him?! And without his permission! _'Not that I would even give him permission. I don't like the pup.'_ Kaiba quickly glanced over at Joey who just sat, staring at the teacher, silent tears rolling down his soft, slightly pale cheeks. _'Then why in the world do I feel so bad that I rejected him just like that?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A few months later**

Kaiba looked up, hearing someone walk into his office. Joey.

"What do you want, Wheeler?" He growled out. Joey wouldn't look him in the eyes. His desk, the wall, the floor. Anywhere but his eyes.

"I-I came to apply f-for a job." Kaiba frowned and shut his laptop.

"What makes you think _I'll_ give you one?"

"Please? I really need it."

"Go bother someone else, mutt." Kaiba huffed out and opened his laptop again. Joey kissing him popped up in his head and he growled, startling Joey. He looked up again and narrowed his eyes. "Why are you still here?"

"I-I-I just want to apologize--" Kaiba quickly cut him off.

"Save it. I don't care. I didn't feel anything anyway." Joey let out a gut wrenching noise like a pained whimper and Kaiba looked at him. "Get over it, puppy."

"Y-You really didn't feel anything?" He said quiet as a mouse. Kaiba huffed. _'What is with him?!'_

"You are annoying, you know that? Get out of my office." Kaiba said sternly and looked down at his computer.

"N-No." Kaiba stopped in mid-type. He didn't.

"Did you just say "no" to me?" Kaiba grounded out. Joey crossed his arms and tried his best to glare at Kaiba without crying.

"I am not leaving your office." Kaiba stood up and walked in front of him, an angry look clear on his face.

"I'll call security."

"Go ahead." Kaiba growled and grabbed the front of Joey's shirt tightly.

"Listen, you!" Kaiba stopped as the lights suddenly went out in the office. He looked outside and saw it was pouring rain hard outside. "Damn it." He muttered. He pushed Joey onto the ground and walked over to the window and growled again, seeing cars leaving the parking lot quickly. "Damn cowards." He said to himself. "I should just fire them."

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity, you know."

"I wasn't talking to you, idiot!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"I'll call you whatever I damn please! Now shut up!" Kaiba growled out and stormed past Joey.

"Kaiba, wait!"

"No! Leave me alone! You're pissing me off!"

"Would you just hear me out?!"

"No!!" Kaiba repeated.

"But..." Kaiba spun and shoved Joey against the wall, getting his face. Joey let out a squeak of surprise and Kaiba panted hard.

"Leave...me....alone! That kiss meant nothing to me! Now drop it!"

"Then why do you keep bringing it up?" He asked quietly.

"You won't shut up about it!" Kaiba tightened his grip slightly on Joey's shoulders and Joey bit his lip. Kaiba slapped himself mentally to get him to stop thinking it was alluring when Joey bit his lip like that. _'I DON'T have feelings for him, damn it!!! Stop thinking about it!'_ He screamed in his head. He clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth together.

"Kaiba?" Joey said, worried.

"Shut up."

"But I want to tell you that I lo.."

"Don't say it!" Kaiba screamed. "Don't say that! Don't say anything to me! I hate you!" Kaiba backed away from Joey and Joey frowned, seeing Kaiba's eyes watering.

"K-Kaiba, are you..crying?" Joey pushed away from the wall and Kaiba backed up.

"Stay away from me, Joey! I mean it!" Kaiba backed up into his desk and cursed in his head. When Joey was right in front of him, Kaiba growled. "I said stay away from me!" Kaiba shoved him away and ran over to the doors and grunted, trying to pull them open.

"I locked them, Kaiba. I wanna talk to you."

"Damn you, Joey! I don't want to be anywhere near you!" Kaiba gave up on the doors and grunted again, going into a closet and frowning, seeing only one blanket and it was getting a bit cold. He scowled and grabbed the blanket and threw it at Joey. "Keep away from me if you know what's good for you." He warned and plopped into his chair as Joey frowned and curled up in a corner, holding the blanket tightly around him.

**After a few hours**

Kaiba had fallen asleep, leaning back slightly in his chair and his feet propped up on his desk and his hands folded over his stomach. Joey peered over the blanket and got up silently and snuck over to Kaiba. He really did love the damn CEO. If only he would stop being such a jerk. Joey knew that Kaiba liked him. He could tell. He reached out and brushed Kaiba's bangs out of his eyes a bit and couldn't resist and ran his hand through Kaiba's soft and silky, short hair.

"Get...your hands....away from me." Kaiba growled out dangerously. Joey yelped and backed up, immediately wanting to dig his hands back into that silky hair and feel it through his fingers again. "I told you to keep away from me."

"I-I couldn't help it..."

"Do I need to have you fixed, mutt?" Joey scowled and Kaiba smirked. Bingo. "Really. You should learn to listen to you're master."

"I am not your damn dog!" _'Though, I would love to be.'_ Joey thought to himself.

"Hmm. That's the way I see it."

"That's it." Joey growled and lunged at Kaiba, tackling him to the ground. They ended up in a very interesting position. Kaiba was on top of Joey, one of his legs wrapped a bit around Joey's and Joey's arms loosely around Kaiba's waist which instantly tightened, pulling Kaiba closer.

"Let go of me."

"Not until you listen to me."

"Get your hands off of me, damn it! Let go of me!" Kaiba yelled.

"Kaiba, I love you!"

"I don't love you! Now let go of me!" Kaiba tried to pull away, but now ended up straddling Joey's waist with Joey's arms still locked tightly around his waist. Kaiba narrowed his eyes to slits and tried to pry Joey's arms away from him, but they wouldn't budge. _'Damn it. I don't have feelings for him. I don't have feelings for him. Yeah. Just keep telling yourself that.'_

"Don't kid yourself." Joey said softly. Kaiba stared at Joey and before he realized it, he stopped trying to pull out of Joey's arms and he sighed, just sitting there. Joey looked into Kaiba's cold eyes as he slid a hand under the older boy's shirt and lightly massaged his lower back. Kaiba squirmed a bit before growling.

"Stop that."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not in love with you!"

"You're lying." Kaiba stopped growling as Joey touched a sore spot.

"Ow. Damn it! I told you to keep your hands off of me, mutt!"

"At least let me prove it to you."

"No! I don't want you proving anything!" Joey bit his lip gently and Kaiba growled. _'There he goes again with biting his lip again!'_ "Stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?"

"Stop biting your lip like that! It's too damn sexy!" Kaiba blurted out and he immediately froze. "Damn it." He mumbled under his breath. Joey got that stupid grin on his face. "Don't even give me that stupid look. I didn't say anything."

"I heard you."

"No, you didn't." Kaiba finally managed to pull out of Joey's arms and stood up, leaving Joey on the floor. "You didn't hear anything I said." Joey stood up also and just kept that grin on his face.

"You do love me!" Kaiba growled and shoved Joey up against the wall and crushed his lips hard against Joey's. Joey moaned and reached his hands up and tangled his fingers in that soft hair of Kaiba's. Kaiba wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller boy's waist tightly and slipped his tongue in Joey's mouth, earning a gasp from the boy. Kaiba suddenly pulled out of the kiss, both boys panting heavily.

"I didn't...feel anything." Kaiba panted out. Joey looked at Kaiba and he locked eyes with the CEO. "Damn it all to hell." Kaiba growled and pinned Joey back against the wall hard and kissed him roughly on the lips. Joey groaned into his mouth and tangled his hands in Kaiba's silky hair again and kissed him back. Soon, both shirts lay on the floor as the two boys kissed again. Kaiba slid his hand up Joey's back as Joey deepened the kiss. Kaiba broke the kiss and trailed hot kisses over Joey's neck and chest, making Joey gasp.

"Oh, Kaiba.." Joey breathed.

"Shut up, mutt." Kaiba muttered against Joey's skin. Joey groaned again and dug his fingers through Kaiba's hair, massaging his scalp. Kaiba bit back a groan and sucked on Joey's neck, no doubt giving him a hickey. Joey dug his nails into Kaiba's back, making him press against him more and bite his neck a bit. Kaiba pulled away and Joey panted hard, looking at Kaiba through half-lidded eyes.

"Change your mind?" Joey smirked and Kaiba snorted.

"Stupid hormones."

"Don't lie to me, Kaiba. Tell me if you felt something. I need to know." Joey pleaded softly and Kaiba looked away, going over to his desk and digging through one of the drawers. "Kaiba! What the hell are you doing now?! Would you just..." Joey stopped, seeing what Kaiba was holding in his fingers. A light blush crept over Joey's face and Kaiba smirked.

"Is the little puppy embarrassed?" Kaiba taunted.

"You actually keep those in your office drawer?!"

"You never know when a damn pup'll get stuck in your office." Joey scowled, knowing he was referring to him. Wait a second. Joey's mouth fell open. "'Bout time you figured it out."

"You mean you....I-I, argh!" Joey growled and Kaiba smirked again. "You liked me all this time?!?!"

"Who couldn't fall for you? I'm just better at hiding my feelings than you are. You're like an open book."

"Can we just skip the damn talk and just to get the damn sex?!" Joey cried. Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"Eager little puppy, aren't we?"

"Yes!" For once, Joey figured he'd let Kaiba's name calling slip for now. Kaiba smirked like he was up to something.

"I think I'll just wait."

"What?!" Joey moaned pitifully and his shoulders slumped as he whimpered. Kaiba walked over to him, and grabbed Joey's chin, making him look at him. Joey looked at him with pleading eyes and Kaiba frowned.

"Do you want me to say I love you?"

"Yes!! Please. I love you, Kaiba." Joey felt tears prick his eyes and Kaiba leaned in and kissed him softly. Joey melted into the kiss and kissed him back. Kaiba soon broke the kiss and looked Joey in the eyes. Joey gripped Kaiba's biceps gently and bit his lip and Kaiba growled.

"Stop biting your lip like that. It drives me nuts."

"Well answer me then. Do you love me?" After a few agonizing minutes passed, Kaiba finally spoke up.

"Yes." He answered finally. Joey's eyes widened. Kaiba let go of his chin and moved away from Joey and leaned forward against his desk, gripping the edges and closing his deep blue eyes and sighing.

"Kaiba."

"I'm confused."

"About what?"

"You."

"What did I do?" Joey went over and wrapped his arms around Kaiba's waist and placed a kiss on his bare back. Kaiba practically dug his nails into the desk and Joey laid his head on Kaiba's back, closing his eyes.

"You somehow made me fall for you. Hard. I can't stop thinking about you. I just want to beat the living daylights out of you because I want you so much." Joey chuckled and Kaiba bit his lip as his felt Joey's breath on his back.

"Then do something about, rich boy."

"You know I hate it when you call me that."

"That's why I do it."

"Really, mutt?" Joey growled softly and Kaiba smirked.

**A few hours later**

Kaiba watched as Joey almost fell over pulling on his pants.

"Don't fall." Joey stuck his tongue out and made a face and Kaiba chuckled, pulling on his own pants. Just as Joey finally got his pants on without killing himself, the lights came on again and Kaiba looked at the window, seeing the rain letting up. "Hmm. Maybe being stuck with you during a storm isn't so bad after all." Joey scowled and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Plan on getting your shirt on at all?"

"Do _you_?" He retaliated. Kaiba smirked and grabbed both shirts and Joey raised an eyebrow as Kaiba went over to the window. Joey paled. "Don't!" Kaiba smirked again and started opening the window, threatening to throw the shirts out the window. Joey jumped up and tackled Kaiba to the ground, the shirts being flung across the room.

"This position seems familiar." A blush rose on Joey's cheeks and Kaiba grinned inwardly, enjoying this. Joey pinned Kaiba's arms above his head and leaned down, going to kiss him, but the phone rang. Joey sighed and let his head fall and onto Kaiba's chest.

"Why do you even have that thing?" Joey mumbled. Kaiba rolled his eyes and managed to reach up and finally grab the phone.

"What?" He said, angry that someone had interrupted them.

"Kaiba?!" Yugi cried over the phone. "Have you seen Joey?!" Kaiba frowned.

"The mutt's here with me." Silence.

"Huh?!"

"The stupid puppy.." Kaiba bit his tongue as Joey started to torture him. "Knock it off, damn it."

"Knock what off?" Kaiba thought of an excuse.

"He's messing with my computer."

"Oh. Is he okay?!"

"The dog's fine. Nothing a dog treat won't fix."

"Kaiba, why can't you be nice to him?" Yugi sighed. "Can I talk to him?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Kaiba thrust the phone at Joey and Joey blinked as Kaiba squirmed out from under him and stood up. He made a face as Joey pouted.

"Yo?"

"Joey! Are you okay? Did Kaiba do something to you?"

"Yuge! Calm down! I'm fine!" After a few minutes, Joey told him he'd stop by when he went home and he hung up. Kaiba stood by the window, looking outside with his arms crossed. "What are you sulking about?"

"The damn shrimp acts like he's got a crush on you."

"That's just Yuge. It's how he is around everyone." Kaiba let out a soft grunt and Joey went over and placed a kiss on his shoulder and Kaiba looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Besides, aren't I your pup?" Joey grinned as Kaiba smirked.

"You better remember that."

"How can I forget when you call me a dog every other day?"

"Well, now I'm going to do it every day." Joey groaned and pouted cutely. Kaiba resisted the urge to crush him against him and just kiss him hard and suck on his lower lip to get him to quit pouting so cutely. It was torture!

"Man..." Joey whined. Kaiba squinted a bit as the sun shone in his eyes a bit and Joey looked at him. "What are we going to tell people?"

"We're not going to tell them anything."

"Why not?"

"Because it's none of their damn business. It's our relationship. Other people shouldn't butt in." Joey smiled and Kaiba looked at him. "I love you, Joey, and I _won't_ share you with anyone."

"Possessive."

"I don't share anything that's mine."

"Good."

**A few more hours later**

"Are we ever going to get out of this office?" Joey sighed, straddling Kaiba's hips as Kaiba sat in his office chair and held Joey's hips.

"What? You don't like being in here with me?"

"I never said that." Joey stretched and yawned, his nose scrunching up a bit and Kaiba let out a soft growl. "What you growlin' 'bout?"

"I hate it when you do that with your nose."

"Do what?"

"When you yawn or you get angry, your nose scrunches up and it's annoyingly cute." Joey yawned again and Kaiba growled. "You did that on purpose."

"Yup."


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day at school**

Joey fidgeted a bit in his seat, knowing Kaiba was staring at him. He sighed and laid his head on the desk. This was hell and boring. He wanted to get his hands on Kaiba again. He blushed heavily and shook his head.

"Mr. Wheeler, is there a problem?" Joey yelped in surprise and fell out of his chair and onto the floor with a 'thud'. The whole class roared with laughter and Joey growled softly, seeing Kaiba chuckling.

"N-No!" Joey croaked out.

"Go stand outside." Joey climbed to his feet, shot Kaiba a glare, and went out into the hall, leaning back against the wall. He suddenly felt he was being dragged somewhere. He growled as Kaiba had him tightly by the hand.

"Where are you taking me? And where the hell did you come from without me knowing?"

"Well, by the look of your pants, you either had an accident...or you want me." Kaiba smirked, ignoring the other question. Joey looked down and cursed softly, seeing the bulge in his pants.

"Grr.." Kaiba pushed him into the boys' bathroom and shut and locked the door. "Are you crazy?!"

"Do you see any better place?" Kaiba growled out as he pushed Joey up against the wall.

"I like it when you're aggressive."

"Good." Kaiba attacked Joey's neck, kissing and sucking and biting and licking. Joey's eyes practically rolled back into his head and he closed his eyes, groaning. He sucked in a sharp gasp as Kaiba quickly shoved his hand down Joey's pants and grabbed him.

"Oh, Ra." Joey moaned. Kaiba sucked on hard on Joey's neck, making Joey make small 'mewl's from his throat.

**A few hours later**

Joey panted hard, leaning against the wall, gripping Kaiba's shoulders. Kaiba breathed heavily, leaning his head on Joey's shoulder.

"That was better than in the office." Kaiba chuckled and he attacked Joey's neck again. "Oh...no more....I don't think I have enough energy left. I don't even know if I can make it back to class." He whimpered out.

"You never complained before."

"Shut up." Kaiba smirked and bit Joey's neck, making him shut up. "Ow, damn it! That hurt!"

"Good. I figured it'd shut you up, but obviously not."

"Man, now I'm going to have to wear a turtleneck for a week!"

"Quit complaining." Joey pouted and Kaiba growled. "What did I tell you?" Joey sighed, defeated and Kaiba finally let him down.

"'Bout time. My ass was starting to freeze against that wall." Kaiba rolled his eyes and threw Joey's pants at him. Joey made a face as he caught them. "Leave me alone. I don't wanna talk to you anymore."

"Liar."

"Damn you." Joey finished getting dressed as did Kaiba and Joey went to leave, but Kaiba grabbed his wrist. "What?" Kaiba grabbed his chin and softly kissed him on his already swollen lips. Joey groaned softly and kissed him back. Kaiba broke the kiss and Joey licked his lips and grinned. "I also like it when you're gentle." Kaiba raised an eyebrow and Joey smiled.

**Later**

Joey's eyes widened, hearing Ryou talking to Bakura and the others at lunch.

"I heard some people in the boys' bathroom earlier. It was kind of disturbing. I think they were doing something in there they shouldn't have been doing."

"You mean the stuff we do?" Bakura asked, grinning as his light blushed as red as a tomato and far worse. Joey quickly looked down at his food and blushed, remembering all that he and Kaiba had done in there.

"Mutt." Joey jumped in his seat and his heart jumped in his throat. Joey looked at Kaiba and growled as Kaiba smirked. "Did I scare the poor puppy?"

"You damn near gave me a fricken' heart attack!"

"Good. Come with me." Everyone at the table blinked as Joey sighed and got up, going after Kaiba.

"I'm gonna see what's up with those two. They've been acting weirdly." Ryou said and quickly snuck after the two, just realizing that it was bad, leaving Bakura with everyone. Where he could talk. And say stuff that shouldn't be said.

Joey kissed Kaiba hard on the lips in a secluded place where people couldn't see them. Kaiba buried his fingers in Joey's hair as he kissed him back and wrapped a leg around Joey's leg.

Ryou hid behind a bush and his chocolate brown eyes widened.

"Oh my.." He whispered, blushing.

**A few minutes later**

Ryou came back to the table, blushing mad as hell.

"Well?!"

"I believe we should let Joey tell us."

Joey came back into the lunchroom a few minutes after that with his hair slightly ruffled and his lips a bit swollen.

"Joey? Ya okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Joey muttered, faking that he was angry about...something.

"What'd he do to you?"

"Guys, don't worry 'bout it." Joey grinned. "I'm fine."

"Obviously he's not going to tell anything." Tristan whispered to Ryou. He nodded and looked at Joey.

"Um, Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Joey blinked.

"Er...no...not..really."

**After school**

Joey yelped as he was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled somewhere. Instantly, he was pushed up against a wall.

"Can ya warn me before you do that?!" Joey growled out before Kaiba kissed him hard on the lips. Joey ran his fingers through Kaiba's hair and groaned as he felt Kaiba's arousal against his own.

"Kaiba?!?! JOEY?!"Yugi cried, surprised. The two quickly broke apart and jumped at least ten feet away from each other.

"Yuge! I.."

"I knew you two were acting weird!" Yugi ran off to tell the others and Joey tried to stop him, but the damn little guy was too fast. Joey cursed silently and sighed, looking at Kaiba.

"Sorry, Kaiba." Joey looked at the ground and Kaiba sighed.

"They would have found out sooner or later."

**A couple of minutes later**

Joey saw the others come out and he groaned. Kaiba smirked and grabbed Joey, kissing him. Joey grinned inwardly. This could work. Joey kissed him back, tangling his fingers in Kaiba's silk hair, ignoring it as the others came running over. Theirs jaws fell open, even Bakura's.

"Hey!" Kaiba growled and broke apart from Joey.

"What do you idiots want?! I'm busy!"

"Joey?" Tristan, nor anybody, knew what to say about this. "I thought you guys hated each other. How'd this happen?"

"Hn. I don't have to explain anything to you. And learn to deal with it." Kaiba started walking off, stopping and waiting for Joey. "Comin', mutt?" Joey nodded and followed after.

"Sorry, guys." Joey quickly ran and caught up with Kaiba.

**A couple of weeks later**

"Aw, man!" Joey whined as he lost to Yugi at Duel Monsters again! "How do ya always do that?"

"Maybe he's better than you, Wheeler. You ever think of that?" Kaiba smirked and Joey scowled.

"Shut up." Joey muttered and looked down.

"Bakura, stop it." Ryou whispered and swatted Bakura's hand away and Bakura scowled deeply. Joey let out a sigh and put on a fake smile.

"I'm going to go for a walk."

"Okay. Be careful." Yami said softly. Joey nodded and left. Kaiba sniffed and pushed away from the wall and followed after him.

Joey sat on the sidewalk when Kaiba came up and sat next to him.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing."

"Look, pup. I know you. I know you're lying. Tell me the truth."

"I'm fine, Kaiba. Just drop it." Joey turned away from his boyfriend and looked at the ground. Kaiba gritted his teeth together. He hated it when he was lied to. He made Joey turn and face him and he kissed Joey. Joey whimpered and pushed Kaiba away and Kaiba saw tears falling down Joey's cheeks.

"Joey.." Joey abruptly got up and started walking. Kaiba growled and stood up, running after him. Suddenly, Joey broke out into a run, surprising Kaiba for a moment, but he soon followed after. "Joey! Joey, stop!!"

"I just want to be left alone right now!" Before either realized it, Kaiba had ended up chasing Joey to his house. Joey looked around frantically and cursed before climbing and jumping the gate. Kaiba blinked and growled, doing the same and taking after Joey.

"Just stop running from me!" Joey burst into the house, startling Mokuba who was sitting in the front room. Kaiba gained on Joey and finally cornered Joey in his room. Kaiba turned, closing and locking the door, both boys panting heavily. "What did you run from me for?!" Joey just burst into tears and Kaiba frowned. He went over and picked Joey up and laid him on his bed. He sat next to him and stroked his hair softly as Joey bit his lip, sniffling. "Tell me what's wrong." Kaiba said in a soft voice. Joey turned and clung onto Kaiba around the waist.

"I'm just scared."

"About what?"

"What my friends really think about us."

"Why should you care?"

"Because they're my friends!" Kaiba was a bit startled, but he looked down at Joey who had buried his face against Kaiba's stomach. He ran his fingers through Joey's hair and Joey looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." Joey looked at him with a bit of a shocked face. "I only want you happy." Joey smiled weakly and Kaiba reached down and wiped the tears from his cheek's softly.

"Jerk." Joey mumbled and Kaiba smirked.

**A few days later**

The school hall quieted as Joey and Kaiba walked in, holding hands. Joey gripped Kaiba's hand tighter when he saw the deadly glares he was getting from Kaiba's little girl fan club.

"Ignore them."

"Yeah, easy for you to say. They not trying to burn holes into you." Kaiba chuckled and squeezed Joey's hand.

**Three months later**

Kaiba looked up as his favorite puppy walked in with an angry look on his face. He smiled as Joey huffed and panted.

"Perfect look for you, puppy."

"Okay. I demand you give me a job, Kaiba."

"Oh, now the puppy's demanding, eh?"

"Kaiba, stop flirting and just give me a damn job."

"No."

"What?!"

"I said no. Do you have trouble hearing?"

"Damn it! Why not?" Aha! There! Kaiba smirked as Joey got that perfect cute angry face on. The one he liked. Kaiba's eyes roamed down over Joey's body, noticing that he wasn't wearing the usual jeans, white shirt, and green jacket. Now he had on a red shirt and dark blue denim pants that hugged his hips, but were baggy around his thighs and legs. "Would you quit checkin' me out?! Do it some other time!"

"I'll check you out whenever I please."

"Argh! Just answer my damn question."

"What's that, pup?" Joey smacked a hand over his eyes.

"Why..won't...you...give..me...a...job?!" Joey growled out.

"Because." Joey sweatdropped.

"Because." Joey repeated. "That's all I get. A "Because"."

"Yes."

"That's cheap. You're ripping off your own boyfriend."

"Do you want to know why I won't hire you?"

"That's why I asked!" Joey let out a small squeak as Kaiba suddenly got up, went over to him and pushed him up against a wall and started kissing and sucking on his neck.

"Because if I hire you, I won't be able to keep my hands off you." Kaiba murmured against Joey's skin. Joey groaned and tilted his head to the side, giving off more access to the skin there and Kaiba attacked the junction at Joey's neck.

"Nnnnhhhh...god.."

"That was intelligent." Kaiba chuckled and Joey shoved him away and growled. "Aggressive, aren't we?" Kaiba smirked. Joey growled again and tackled Kaiba to the ground and kissed him roughly on the lips. Kaiba tangled his hands in the blond's hair and deepened the kiss as he felt Joey start to slide his shirt up. But fate decided to screw with them as Kaiba's secretary decided to be stupid and walk right in without warning.

"Oh my!" Kaiba and Joey stopped and Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"I-I, um, I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba!" She squeaked.

"Well?!" She squeaked again and jumped. "What do you want?"

"Uh, the b-board members are here for the m-meeting!" She stammered, obviously afraid of Kaiba's wrath being put on her. Kaiba sighed and massaged his temples.

"Tell them I must postpone. I'm busy."

"Yes, sir." The girl quickly left and Kaiba let out a huff.

"Well, aren't you Mr. High And Mighty?" Joey grinned.

"Be quiet, pup, or I'll put a muzzle on you." Kaiba pushed Joey off of him and got up, going over and locking the door. Joey raised an eyebrow and Kaiba smirked. "I'd rather not be disturbed, you know."

"Why? What's so important?"

"You." Joey smiled.

"Really? How much?"

"Enough."

"Enough to give me that job?" Joey grinned and Kaiba gave him a look. Joey pouted that cute pout that Kaiba always hated because he'd cave in for it all the time no matter how mad he was. Kaiba immediately spun around, refusing to look at that face.

"Damn it, don't pull that face on me."

"Aww, why not?" Joey got up and went over, putting his arms around Kaiba's waist.

"Because you know I always fall for it."

"That's why I use it."

"And you wonder why I get angry with you half the time."

"Well, fine." Joey pouted and pulled away from Kaiba.

"Don't pull that pitiful act with me, pup. I can see right through it." Kaiba turned and grabbed Joey's arms and pulled him to him and kissed him on the lips. Joey felt his knees almost give out beneath him and Kaiba wrapped his arms tightly around Joey's waist.


	4. Chapter 4

**A few days later**

Joey ended up suckering Kaiba into hiring him at Kaiba Corp. He used a tactic somewhere between torture and skill. He didn't know. All he knew was he ended up in bed with Joey after the conversation.

"I still don't see the problem about me working at work wit' you." Joey said as he had his head on Kaiba's chest and his arm wrapped around his waist as Kaiba ran his hand up and down Joey's spine.

"Because I'll know you're near enough for me to get my hands on you and slam you into the nearest wall and/or door and screw your brains out."

"I don't see a problem with that."

"You wouldn't." Kaiba slid his hand up and tangled it in Joey's blond locks and Joey closed his eyes, smiling.

**A few days later**

Kaiba tried typing on his computer, but he couldn't concentrate. _'Damn that dog!'_ Kaiba growled and got up, almost knocking his chair over and went over and threw open the door. Deep blue eyes scanned the room and he smirked as fierce deep blue met with surprised honey brown. Aha. He should've guessed that Joey would be stuffing his face by now. Joey let out a quiet squeak and put his food down and bolted. Kaiba grinned. Ah, so the puppy wanted to play chase, eh? Kaiba closed his office door and calmly walked in the direction that Joey went.

Joey cursed himself and mentally slapped himself. He knew Kaiba wasn't lying about the job thing. Now he was in deep shit if Kaiba found him.

"Hey pup." Joey screamed and jumped at least ten feet in the air. Kaiba laughed and Joey scowled.

"That's not funny! You scared me!"

"That was the whole point." Yup. Deep shit. Kaiba smirked and Joey gulped.

"Oh, come on, Kaiba. Can't you control your damn hormones for one day?"

"Well, you wouldn't have to wo...no, I'm lying. No. I can't. I can't help it." Kaiba smiled and Joey felt his face heat up and he smiled.

"Fine. Have your damn way with me already."

"I would've whether or not you said I could." Kaiba quickly pulled off Joey's tie. "Why the hell did you put on a damn suit anyway? These are annoying to get off."

"Well, you told me to look presentable!"

"Did you have to steal my clothes?"

"Well...yeah." Kaiba chuckled and Joey blushed as Kaiba quickly unbuttoned Joey's shirt and pressed hot kisses over his throat. "Damn rich boy." Joey groaned out. Kaiba smirked against his skin and trailed kisses down over his chest.

**Six hours later**

Kaiba sighed, leaning back in his chair. Well, now maybe he could concentrate.

**A few hours later**

Kaiba looked out the window and saw that it was starting to get dark. He stretched and yawned as he stood up and went over to the window, watching as multiple cars drove up and down the street.

"Yo! Kaiba!" Joey called over the intercom. Kaiba growled and ignored Joey's taunting voice. "Oh, sweetheart!" Kaiba growled again and went over, grabbing the phone.

"Never...call me that again." He growled out. "What, puppy?"

"Yo' got a call on yo' damn phone, idiot. In case you didn't notice." Kaiba looked down and slapped a hand against his forehead. "Guess that means you figured it out."

"Shut up."

**A few minutes later**

The building had emptied except for Joey and Kaiba and that stupid secretary.

"'Ey, Kaiba!" Kaiba growled, snapping his pencil in half. _'Damn it.'_

"What?!" Joey came in, grinning and shut and locked the door behind him. Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "What? Does the puppy want more from his master?"

"Woof."

"Mm. Thought so." Kaiba stood up and Joey smirked.

"You ain't getting me that easily, Seto Kaiba."

"Oh?" Joey grinned and jumped over Kaiba's desk as Kaiba grabbed for him. "The pup wants to play."

"Got that right." Kaiba smirked.

"Maybe you do have brains, Wheeler." Joey stopped and blinked. Good.

"Eh?" Kaiba jumped and tackled Joey. "Ack! No fair!" Joey got that adorable pout on his lips. "You distracted me."

"Of course."

"Yeah..but...but....."

"Not buts, Wheeler. Just shut up."

"What if I don't want to sh...ah!" Kaiba smirked and Joey cried out in delight as Kaiba wrapped his long fingers around him..

"Puppies should obey their masters."

"Stop calling me a puppy! I'm a human!"

"You never know with all the panting and growling you do."

"I'ma kick your ass after this."

"Promises, promises." Joey growled and grabbed Kaiba's shirt and pulling him down, kissing him hard. Joey suddenly pushed him away and reached up, digging through his desk drawer. Kaiba blinked and smirked, pulling something from his pocket. Joey growled again.

"Gimme that."

"Why?"

"It's my turn, damn it."

"I don't recall you ever having a turn before."

"Ya never let me!" Joey cried. Kaiba chuckled and Joey pushed Kaiba onto the carpet, straddling him and grinding his pelvis against Kaiba's. Kaiba groaned and Joey bit his lip and finally snatched that from Kaiba and leaned down, giving Kaiba a bruising kiss.

**A few weeks later**

"Geez, Joey. You either you look like you got in a fight....or had one hell of a night with Kaiba." Joey's lips were swollen red and he had a stupid small grin on his face. Tristan blinked.

"Ooooooooookay."

"Hey, pup." Kaiba sat down next to Joey and blinked as Tristan, Yugi, and Tea looked at him. "What?"

"What'd you do to Joey last night?"

"Do you really want to know?" Kaiba smirked and the three shut up. "That's what I thought." Kaiba looked at Joey and raised an eyebrow as Joey licked his lips. "I think the pup needs to cool down." Joey immediately latched onto his arm. "I'm spoiling him too much." Kaiba sighed and stood up, pulling Joey with him outside. Joey tried to kiss Kaiba, but Kaiba stopped him. "Pup, cool it."

"Why?" He whined cutely.

"You're becoming too damn addicted to this! Chill!" Joey pouted and sat on the ground, crossing his arms. All in all, he looked like an angry little 5 year old. Kaiba sighed again and sat down behind Joey and slid his hands up Joey's back and rested them on his shoulders, massaging the tense muscles there. Joey let out a content sigh and closed his eyes. "Just relax, puppy." Kaiba massaged Joey's biceps, forearms, back, and legs. "You're too tense."

"You're just addictive, Kaiba. I can't help it. I love you."

"I love you, you stupid dog. But we need to slow down a bit with the sex."

"Why?! What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing! It's just....we've practically had sex every day since we got together. Just slow down, okay? Control those stupid hormones of yours. That's what your brain is for. That is...if you still have it." Joey scowled and Kaiba chuckled, pecking him on the lips. "There's my favorite pup." Joey blushed lightly and Kaiba slid his arms around Joey's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. Joey smiled and snuggled back against Kaiba.

**Two months later**

Kaiba came home from work and raised an eyebrow to see a pouting Joey on the couch. He set his briefcase on the table and went over, kissing the blond's head.

"Miss me?"

"I still can't believe you ended up firing me."

"Deal with it." Joey growled and Kaiba smirked. "I'm not about to let what happened the other day happen again."

"It's not my fault you forgot to lock the damn door!!" Joey huffed and stood up. Kaiba shrugged and Joey went to tackle him, but he pushed him up against the wall. "Grr! Damn you!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

**The next day at school**

"Stop it." Joey laughed a bit as Kaiba pressed kisses on his neck. "Kaiba, that tickles. Stop."

"Hn." Kaiba sat back up and smirked, grabbing Joey's chin in his hand. "I should get you a collar, mutt."

"No way in hell!"

"I'm thinking of that muzzle, too." Joey growled and Kaiba smirked, kissing his nose, instantly making the blond blush three shades of red.

Two boys watched nearby, disgusted. The two had moved here a couple of months ago and when they had met, they became quick friends. But the two had their eyes on Joey and Kaiba. But Joey and Kaiba hadn't even noticed them when they came. One boy, Alex, had short black hair that framed his face and his beautiful green eyes shined as he stared at Joey. The other boy, Luke, had short brown hair and his handsome brown eyes burned with lust as he watched Kaiba.

"What do we do? How are we going to get them?" Luke asked.

"We'll think of somethin', Luke. Don't worry." Alex said.

"I am not a dog. I am not going to please you with that."

"What WILL you please me with?" Joey blushed harder and Kaiba chuckled. His puppy looked like he was about to explode.

"Damn you."

"You never get tired of saying that to me, do you?"

"Not..really...no." Joey blinked. He jumped as the bell rang and Kaiba smirked.

"Scared?" Joey scowled.

"Hmph." Joey stuck his nose in the air and Kaiba snaked an arm around his waist, making Joey blush again.

"You look as red as a tomato." Kaiba started kissing his neck again and Joey shivered.

"Well, it's your fault."


	5. Chapter 5

**A few days later**

It was Saturday and Joey and Kaiba were sleeping in. Suddenly an alarm clock went off and Joey groaned, putting the pillow over his head.

"Stupid alarm clock..." Joey groaned out. Kaiba yawned and leaned over Joey, hitting snooze on the alarm clock. Kaiba chuckled as he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Awake?"

"Mm...nope. Wanna keep sleeping. Too tired." Joey yawned adorably and snuggled against Kaiba's chest as Kaiba laid back down on his back. Someone knocked on the door and Kaiba closed his eyes.

"Come in." He said tiredly as he slid his fingers up and down Joey's back. Mokuba poked his little black-haired head in and smiled.

"Hey, big brother." Kaiba yawned again.

"What is it, Mokuba?"

"Can I go over to a friend's house and spend the night?"

"Who's house?"

"Uh..um...Yugi'shouseandIpromiseI'llbegoodandwon'tgetinanytrouble!" Mokuba said quickly. Kaiba sighed and turned a bit, pulling Joey closer and burying his face in his hair a bit.

"Fine."

"Yes! Thank you, big brother!" Mokuba closed the door and left. Joey popped open an eye and yawned quietly, blinking open both eyes.

"Now I'm awake." Kaiba smiled and Joey looked up at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away, puppy." Kaiba kissed Joey's neck softly.

"How long..have we been together?" Kaiba stopped and looked at him.

"Hmm....a few months short of a year. Why?"

"Just wondering." Joey said softly.

"What's the matter, pup? You know I don't like seeing you sad." Kaiba stroked Joey's cheek. Joey looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"You won't ever leave me, will you? Please don't leave me." Joey pleaded. Kaiba frowned and pulled Joey into a tight hug. Joey held onto Kaiba, crying. "I don't want to be alone. Not after I've been so happy." Kaiba ran his fingers through Joey's hair and rubbed his back.

"I won't leave you. Ever. I promise." Kaiba said quietly. Joey pulled away a bit and Kaiba kissed his forehead. "If I leave you, you can curse at me 'til your throat's dry, call me a jerk, slap me, and then run off." Joey smiled weakly and kissed him on the lips. Kaiba tangled his hands in Joey's soft blond locks and kissed him back.

**A few weeks later**

Joey panted heavily as he ran to the classroom. _'Why am I always late?!'_

Kaiba drummed his fingers on his desk impatiently. He missed his little puppy. Joey had told him this morning he wanted to get something and for Kaiba to just go ahead to school without him. He suddenly grinned, remembering what he had bought Joey just a couple of days ago. Said puppy had just run in the door.

"You're late, Mr. Wheeler!"

"Close your mouth, Mrs. Shikoku." Kaiba snapped, glaring at the teacher. "He's not late." Joey grinned. He was going to have to make it up to Kaiba later. The teacher squeaked and quickly went back to teaching. Joey sighed and plopped into the seat next to Kaiba. "Where ya been, pup?"

"I do have a name, you know."

"Really? I didn't know." Kaiba replied sarcastically. Joey scowled and crossed his arms. "I got a present for you." Kaiba showed Joey the back and Joey was quickly excited.

"Ooh, ooh! What is it?" He whispered, fidgeting in his seat a bit and Kaiba smirked.

"You'll have to wait 'til later, mongrel." Joey pouted and Kaiba put a hand over his and Joey smiled, squeezing his hand gently.

"Okay, class. There will be a project." Mrs. Shikoku announced and most of the class groaned. Kaiba's left eye twitched angrily and Joey bit back the urge to giggle insanely. "And if you don't pass this project..." Mrs. Shikoku smiled suspiciously at Kaiba. "You'll fail this class."

"Ah! Damn, Kaiba! Loosen the grip a bit!" Kaiba's hand had practically crushed Joey's hand, but he soon calmed down. "Ow...Geez, you got a strong grip."

"I'd think you'd know that by now, dog." Joey visibly blushed about 30 shades of red.

"I'll pair you up myself." Kaiba narrowed his eyes dangerously. No one got his puppy but him. "Yugi and Tea. Tristan and Duke. Joey and...Alex." Kaiba growled. "And finally, Kaiba and Luke." Joey pouted angrily and leaned his head on Kaiba's shoulder.

"It's not fair."

"I know, pup. I know. I wanted you all to myself." Kaiba put an arm around his shoulders.

"You have me every damn day and night. Isn't that enough?" Kaiba shook his head and Joey made a face.

"Excuse me." Joey blinked up at the boy that supposed to work with Kaiba. "If you don't mind, I'd like to hurry up with the project. I'd rather not fail." Joey grumbled something under his breath and quickly kissed Kaiba on the cheek and got up, resisting the urge to hit the stupid boy. He plopped in the seat next to Alex who immediately stared at him.

"Got a staring problem, kid?"

"Nah. Ready to get started?" Alex grinned and Joey ignored it as he shot his eyes over to Kaiba, smiling inwardly, but keeping a scowl on the outside.

"Yeah, whatever." Good thing this project only lasted two days.

**Two days later**

Joey was officially creeped out! That guy, Alex, kept hitting on him and trying to touch him! Gah! He soon spotted Kaiba and ran over, almost glomping him to death.

"Ack! Joey! I have to breath!" Joey smiled sheepishly and let go. Kaiba gasped for air and coughed. "You tell me you don't want me to leave you, yet you try and choke me to death."

"Sorry. But that kid, Alex, is weird!" Joey shuddered and Kaiba put an arm around his puppy.

"Relax. I went through the same thing as you."

"Eh?"

"Luke hit on me, too."

"Gah! What?!" Joey got angry and Kaiba smiled, seeing that small red line that showed up on his nose whenever he got angry enough. "I can't believe you're actually calm about this! They're trying to split us up!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Joey! They can't and won't split us up!" Kaiba grabbed Joey's shoulders and Joey bit his lip. "Joey, look at me." Joey looked Kaiba in the eyes. "They can't take you away from me. And vice versa. Never. Okay?" Joey nodded and smiled, pecking Kaiba on the lips.

"So do I get my present from the other day?!" Kaiba chuckled.

"I didn't think you'd remember."

**At the Kaiba mansion**

"KAIBA!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Joey yelled angrily. Mokuba blinked and laughed as Joey came walking down the stairs while Kaiba walked behind him, holding a leash attached to a collar that was around Joey's neck. Joey crossed his arms and glared at Mokuba. "Laugh it up, kid." Kaiba smirked.

"Now everyone'll know you're my puppy."

"Joy."

"Don't make me put the muzzle back on." Joey whimpered and Kaiba tugged on the leash a bit. "Good dog."

"This is a new low for you, Kaiba."

"Hey. At least I can take you to work." Mokuba had to lean against the wall to stop from falling on the floor from laughing so hard.

**At Kaiba Corp.**

Joey scowled, sitting in a crouched position beside Kaiba's desk as Kaiba worked. With the collar still on. The leash still attached. Tied to Kaiba's desk to prevent him from getting anywhere.

"This is so...embarrassing." Joey grounded out. Kaiba leaned over and ruffled Joey's hair and Joey growled. "I can't believe you made me do this. All those people laughed and stared at me." Joey whined. Kaiba just smirked.

"At least you weren't naked."

"Gah!! Are you serious?!" Kaiba looked at Joey and he gulped, scooting away, but choked and fell back as the collar had kept him there. "Damn collar!" Joey tried to get it off, but Kaiba slapped his hands.

"Bad dog."

"Oh, you haven't seen "Bad Dog" yet. Wait 'til I get this damn thing off me." Joey snarled.

"I'd like to see you try."

**A good hour later**

Joey had his tongue poking out from his lips as he thought of a way to get the collar off. Kaiba was watching him and he had to resist the urge to just go and kiss the stupid mutt. Joey looked up at Kaiba, his tongue still poking slightly from his lips. Kaiba raised an eyebrow and Joey smirked.

"Like somethin' you see?"

"Maybe I do, Maybe I don't." Joey pouted at that.

**A few weeks later**

"Hey Kaiba!!!!"

"What?!" Kaiba said in an exasperated tone.

"Guess what?" Joey said, happily.

"What?" Kaiba raised his eyebrows and smirked. Joey pouted.

"You gotta guess."

"I don't like guessing. Just tell me."

"Oh, fine." Joey pulled something out from behind him and Kaiba's eyes widened. It was a BEWD plushie. He didn't normally like stuffed animals and plushies, but this one would be special.

"Joey...thank you." Joey beamed and Kaiba was glad he could make Joey happy. "I got something for you, too." Joey started jumping up and down.

"Ooh! What? What? What is it?" Kaiba chuckled.

"Sit, puppy. Calm down." Joey instantly sat down and Kaiba raised an eyebrow. Honestly, if Joey had a tail, it'd be wagging frantically right now. He smiled and handed the soft toy to Joey. Joey's eyes watered as he looked at the REBD plushie. He bit his lip and looked up at Kaiba. He saw Kaiba's eyes were glazed over and he was smiling sadly.

"Kaiba...what's wrong?" Joey stood up and went over, sitting in Kaiba's lap. Kaiba leaned his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I'm just really happy. For the first time in my life. I'm so happy, I could die." Kaiba whispered. (Is that OOC or what? blinks Lol ) Joey combed his fingers through Kaiba's hair and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm glad a dog like me could make ya happy." Kaiba laughed, actually laughed and smiled at Joey.

"Don't forget. You're my puppy and you only belong to me."

"Of course. How could I forget? You remind me every day of my life."

"Good.

**Four months later**

"Hey! Get offa me!" Joey hollered, trying to push Alex off of him.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like you! I'm in LOVE with SETO KAIBA! Not you!" Joey finally managed to push Alex away. But he pinned Joey back against the lockers and crushed his lips against Joey's. Unfortunately, Kaiba decided to walk down the hall just then. Kaiba froze, his eyes going wide. _'P-Puppy?!'_

"Puppy?!?! What the hell is going on?!" Kaiba pushed Alex away and stood in front of Joey.

"Kaiba-koi! I swear! I didn't do anything!" Joey cried out, grabbing Kaiba's arms.

"Joey.." Kaiba didn't know whether or not to believe him.

"Please, Kaiba. I swore I would never to anything to hurt you." Joey wrapped his arms around Kaiba's waist and buried his face in his chest. Kaiba then realized just how much Joey loved him. Kaiba smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around Joey, surprising Joey a bit.

"I believe you, Joey."

"You do?" Joey looked up at Kaiba and he nodded. Joey smiled and hugged Kaiba. "Thanks, Kaiba-koi."

"Damn you, Kaiba!" Kaiba glared at Alex who seemed unfazed. "Joey'll be mine sooner or later." He then ran off. Kaiba smirked and hugged his puppy to him. _His_ puppy. No one else's.

**A year later**

"Kaiba?" Joey asked as he sat in Kaiba's lap.

"Hn?" Kaiba wrapped his arms around Joey's waist and pulled him closer. "What is it?"

"Thank you."

"For what, pup?"

"For giving me the best two years of my life." Kaiba smiled.

"Anytime, puppy. Anytime." Joey grinned and kissed his koi on the lips and then ran off. Kaiba grinned and chased after him, pushing him into the pool. Joey screamed and came back up and spit water out. Joey had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he pulled Kaiba into the pool. Kaiba came up, coughing. "What'd you do that for?" Joey put that oh-so innocent puppy face on that Kaiba just couldn't resist and he caved in, smiling. Joey put his arms around Kaiba and Kaiba ran his hands through Joey's wet hair.

"I love you, Kaiba."

"I love you, too, Joey. I love you, too."

Owari

OH GOOD GOD! I ACTUALLY FINISHED IT! THAT'S THE FIRST STORY IN THREE YEARS I'VE ACTUALLY FINISHED!!!!!!!! YAY!!!! (I'm VERY happy 'bout this. Please humor me and my sugar hyperness) XD. Thanks for reading. Check out my other stories when I get them up. I'm sorry that this story was so short, but I'll try next time! Ja ne!

If I get enough reviews (nice ones, mind you ), I might make a sequel.


End file.
